Playlist
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: Sequel to Sheet Music Must read Sheet Music first, or else this won't make any sense . Hermione and Draco come to terms with their abandon-insanity charged relationship. /she who shall not be named without spaces is the playlist for it


Sequel to 'Sheet Music'

If you haven't read 'Sheet Music' Please do so now.

'Playlist' picks up where 'Sheet Music' left off. To write, I put my playlist on, and took the three-or-so minutes of each song to compose a drabble. Yes, each one is mostly dialogue. I like it that way… I don't know about you, but Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER::::: I'm not making money off this, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of the songs featured in 'Sheet Music' and 'Playlist'

1: Magic Show by Electric Owls

**disappearing act**

"You too?" Hermione Granger settled herself next to Draco Malfoy.

"Too What?" He was puzzled. A month ago he had faked his death, with aid from the current order of the phoenix.

"Aren't dead." She was startled. She wanted to begin again, to forget the man that left her insane to die. "Dr- Malfoy. After you left me to die, I went insane. When I heard you were dead, I-I decided to start over."

"I couldn't leave you to die. Ever."

2: The traveling song by Will. ft. Hans Zimmer

**traveling**

"I wondered where you had gone. You never came back."

"It was a security issue."

"So you couldn't visit a SAFE HOUSE?" We argued. I hated it.

"Well, I would've came back…"

"As soon as I could, I left."

"And?"

"I left to find you."

"And?"

"I traveled for, like, forever. It snowed. You know when a wizard is incapable of operating they can't cast a heating charm!"

"Well, I'm back now." He stared at me. For the first time, I realized his hair was black.

3: You found me by the Fray

**found**

"Your…hair…"

"What can I say; the Order has a great witness protection program."

"That they do."

"How would you know?"

"When…Ron… found me, he took me to your grave in California. Then, the order. they gave me my new life."

"Why… why didn't they tell you I was alive?"

"I-I-I- don't know. I'm just so… lost now. I feel so insecure. I don't even know my name yet."

"Hermione."

"No, my new life."

"Oh…"

((too much dialogue?))

4: Fireflies by Owl City

**back to the order**

The funeral cleared out. It was dark already. Several people were crying. I got up to leave, Hermione made a sound.

"P-" I questioned her.

"What?" She pulled her hair from in front of her eyes.

"Please, don't go yet. I hate goodbyes. Just, wait." She pulled two people over to me. I recognized both. I don't think either recognized me.

5: the Survivor theme song (ancient voices)

**remember**

"Hermione, the less people that know, the better it would be." Kingsley addressed the fact.

"I know, but I need answers, and he already knows its me."

"Fine."

"Dra- This is Kingsley Shackelbolt and Ginny Weasly."

6: Belly of a Whale by the Newsboys

**sleeping with fishes**

"Minister, What do you believe has become of the Wizard and Witch Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"

"As the muggles say: Sleeping with the fishes."

"What if you were to discover them alive?"

"I am not sure."

"I am Hermione."

"And I, Hyperion, was known as Draco." Hermione turned to me and mouthed 'Hyperion?'

"Middle name…"

7:Sugar were going down by Fall out Boy

**just a line in a song**

"I believe we should get back to Head Quarters."

Kingsley instructed her to grab his forearm. She grasped my hand.

:::::::::::::::::

It wasn't long after our arrival did Mrs. Weasley engulf us in a hug.

"Oh Hermione! Draco! Your rooms are upstairs!" Ron turned the corner.

"Hermione!" He embraced her… No Draco! You don't have feelings for her anymore you don't! _Yes I do…_

8: Thnks fr th mmrs by Fall out Boy

**pensive**

I met Remus Lupin in my room. He had a Message from someone, He wouldn't say who, to me.

"Malfoy."

"It's Hyperion."

"Because of the breech in security recently, you and Ms. Granger will not be allowed to leave the Headquarters until it is sorted out. I suggest you catch her up on what's happened with the war.

::::

_Dumbledore falling off the tower… Voldemort getting murdered… Harry Potter, killed also… the Death Eater War Crime Trials at Albania… How I narrowly escaped the Horrid Trial's end… how I got my new Identity…_

::::

"Thank you, _Hyperion,_ for those memories. I didn't even know the war was over…oh god…" She sat on the floor of my room staring at the pensive. "Harry…"

"I'm sorry Hermione…"

"Draco, Hermione? Are you up there? The meeting's in twenty minutes!" Mr. Weasley called up the stairs.

9: You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins

**stop your crying**

"Granger? What's wrong?"

"Granger? Oh… um… Just, I loved Harry like a brother…Its just weird, that's all…"

"Good, because I thought you were crying because in twenty minutes your whole life will change." She began sobbing. Why can't I just shut up sometimes?

"Stop that…crying. Here," I slid sown the bed to the ground next to her.

10:Remember the Name by Fort Minor

**literally, remember the name**

"Hermione Granger. With security issues and your current decisions, the Order of the Phoenix has granted you a new identity. You are to remain at the Head Quarters for the next few weeks. Then you are to resume life, masquerading as an intern in my office. You need not go to work; a salary will be paid to you for the next two years. You are to be, for the rest of your life, as Peyton Jean Elliot." Everyone toasted me. "Remember that name, Peyton."

11: Pictures of you by the last goodnight

**new histories**

We sat on her bed sifting through pictures. They were of our new lives, and we were to remember them. I picked up one of a child crawling. On the back, in Kingsley's handwriting was the name "Hyperion".

"Is that your name? Just Hyperion?"

"Uh," He looked down, "Uh, I'm Hyperion luclettit…"

"Come again?"

"Hyperion Lucious…Elliot." She lifted a picture of two teens walking hand in hand.

12: Thriller by Michael Jackson

**closing in on midnight**

Several days later, I found out many things. One, I was (in two weeks) Going to be living with Mal- Elliot. Two, I was to dye my hair a lighter shade of brown, straighten it, and, worst of all, number three. Accept being _married_ to him.

One night, I sat curled on my bed, awaiting the Ministry's Owl. A dark brown owl swooped in, depositing a blood red letter on my bed. It was a howler, so I casted a silencing charm on the door. I tentatively opened the envelope. Instead of a booming voice showing my rejection at the ministry, a faint voice, garbled by some magical means, said:

"I know who you are, where you are, and that you're alive. I'd keep a close watch on you, if I were you." It deposited a thin mist of black powder on my bed.

13: Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

**wondering**

In the kitchen, she sat in the middle of our group. It was nearly midnight, when she started screaming. I was with Mr. Weasley, analyzing the red shards of paper from the letter and black powder.

"Looks like a magically altered howler. What did Her- Peyton say it said?"

"I know who you are, Where you are, and that you're alive. I'd keep a close watch on you, if I were you."

"Well, there's only one thing to do now."

"What?"

"Wonder if it'll happen again."

14: Bubbly Colby Caillat

**insomnia**

It was yet again another late night. No further letters or other threatening happenings occurred in the following weeks. I stood on number 12 Grimmauld place's stoop, clutching a small bag with the pictures and clothes I'd need less than three hours ago. Now we attempted to sleep in the Master Bedroom of our new apartment, but both couldn't sleep. I went down the hall. I found Draco sipping coffee and flipping through pictures.

15: Expecto Patronum by Remus and the Lupins

**visitations**

After slowly falling asleep, I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Draco?"

"Hmhnf."

"Just checking, the patronus charm is _expecto patronum_, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking." _THEN WHY DIDN'T IT WORK? _ In my dream, dementors were everywhere. And no charm repelled them.

16: Love Song by Sara Bareilles

**sing**

I decided to shower the dream away… Remembering my favorite muggle songs, I chose one and began to sing:

"Head under water, and you tell me to breathe easy for a while…" I turned the water on with my elbow, while simultaneously carting all my soaps and conditioners to the shower.

"I'm trying to let you hear me as I am! I'm not gonna write you a love song, because you asked for it…"

"Why not?" I jumped a mile, nearly squirting myself in the eye with shampoo.

"How long have you been there?"

17: Seasons of Love by the Cast of Rent

'**normal' life**

"Not long. Your coffee's getting cold," I laughed.

"'K." I left at her okay. The Daily Prophet was finally able to print excerpts from the Death Eater war crime trials. I slid my finger down the page, resting on my name.

DRACO MALFOY: "I do admit to being a Death eater, but it was merely symbolic. I did not commit any of the crimes I am accused with."

ACCUSED WITH: murder, participation in genocide, theft, and unlawful infiltration

CHARGED WITH: none of the aforementioned crimes.

Hermione came out, fully dressed, her hair wet around her shoulders.

"What's that?" I folded the paper.

"Nothing…Flourish and Blott's is having a sale…"

18: 99 red balloons/99 luftballons by nena

**red balloons**

The bookstore had mounds of red balloons everywhere outside, floating in the sky.

"Run ahead, Peyton, I need to get some potion ingredients…" _Hyperion_ waved me away.

Inside the bookstore, people crowded everywhere. I pushed my way to the Muggle Fiction section, only to find it cleared out. I then decided to browse the aisles. Moments later, a pair of hands wrapped around my mouth and eyes, pulling me back.

19: Ordinary Miracle by Sarah McLachlan

**desolate**

Flourish and Blott's was the only store attracting any sort of attention. Everywhere else was bare. The streets kicked up dust as I walked. Ollivander was in his shop, slowly repairing the windows by magic. Gringotts was nearly split in half, everyone's money stolen. Eeylopps Owl Emporium held only a few augreys and an angry looking raven.

20: What is Love by Haddaway

**abduction**

I screamed, my captor released my eyes, I kept them closed. They pointed their wand at my neck. The wood was hot against my flesh.

"Imperio." The Pain rivaled that of the Cruciatus curse I wanted to scream, but of course I can't, I wasn't told to. He, I already determined that, walked me into Knockturn ally. He pulled me into a pub. He talked with a man about ransom, and accepted a potion. He told me to sit on the chair and drink the potion. I did as I was told. I fell asleep promptly.

21: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

**heartbeat**

Hermione- I mean, Peyton- I mean, Her- Whatever was missing. I went to Flourish and Blott's and couldn't find her. I burst into all the shops. She was nowhere. I finally ran into Knockturn ally. Another garbled voice, magically magnified, boomed down the street.

"If you want her you can have her, for a price. Turn yourself into the Wizagamot. Admit to the Murders of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lucious Malfoy, and Severus Snape. That is all." I looked at the ground. I had committed those felonies, and they knew it.

22: Drops of Jupiter by train

**back**

"Dr- Hyperion?"

"Hyperion?" I couldn't see clearly. A dementor stood outside my cell. I was tired. And upset for no reason. Now this pretty girl was standing on the other side of my bars, telling me I'll be out soon.

"That's you, _Draco_, You'll be out soon. The Warden is coming with the keys."

"Why?" I snapped. I tried to remember her. All I could find was something about Diagon Alley. I remember being sad, and angry then.

"I paid your bail."

"Huh?"

"I told the Ministry of Voldemort's last known whereabouts before he returned."

23: Hakuna Matata from the Lion King

**philosophy**

"How?" Apparently he could work one word sentences.

"I don't."

"Don't what?" Two words! Improvement!

"I don't know where he was. The warden's here. Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna?" Back to one-words.

"Sorry. Muggle thing. No worries."

"I was in here on four counts of murder, plus lying to the Wizagamot the first time." Better…

"I had to get you out."

"I went insane without you."

"Dementors?" She almost laughed.

24: Send me on my way. By rusted root

**starting again**

Back at Grimmauld place, Kingsly chastised us.

"KIDNAP? MURDER? LYING? BREAKING OUT OF JAIL? Are you trying to break the system we set up for you?" He stared us down before returning with two scrolls of paper. "We are resetting you. You, Draco, are now Jackson Elliot, Hermione, Stephanie Elliot. Don't screw this up." Hearing Kingsly use slang in such a demanding tone scared us.

25: Daylight

**what'll get us through?**

"Jack?" I held out his wand. "I believe this is yours."

"You little- Thank you."

"Well, I believe we're done here." I slumped onto our piano bench. " Do you know many muggle songs?"

"Just one." He played a few bars then started singing a little known song that I hadn't heard of before.

"Cause the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine.

I hope that someday I'll see without these frames.

In the daylight I don't pick up my phone,

Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home…" I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We've gone a long way, haven't we?"

"Yup, Steph."

26: Dig It

**recap**

After faking their deaths, Hermione and Draco receive false identities. While staying at the HQ of the Order, Hermione receives a threatening howler. The two are released to their shared apartment. Hermione begins to suffer from bad dreams, while Draco is reminded of his War Crime trials. While visiting Diagon ally, Hermione is dragged into its evil counterpart. Draco searches frantically. Kingsly reassigns them new identities, warning them not to mess it up. Then the clichéd happy ending…

)()()()()()()()()()(

Tah-da! That took FOREVER for me to finish! …... Sorry, I zoned out for a second there (I LOVE MUSIC!) That was really fun to write, and I'm considering making another unrelated one, with each chapter revolving around a song…

_We will take a life and we will live it on the stage_

_When the show is over hopefully they will say_

_For the final act they breathed an endless sigh,_

_And Waved goodbye!_

_- Magic Show, Electric Owls_


End file.
